


До встречи в другой жизни

by pino_cchio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: — Что говорят в таких ситуациях?— До встречи в другой жизни?





	До встречи в другой жизни

— В двадцать один, когда пресса обсасывала каждую мою косточку, а Совет Директоров любовно пересчитывал акции в моём контрольном пакете, меня пригласили на научную конференцию в Сидней с докладом об НКИ. Там я познакомился с Сэлом Кеннеди.

— Кеннеди? Тот самый? Этнобиолог?

— Да. В перерывах между лекциями он варил DMT из мимозы и каждое выступление начинал с «Заряжаем Вселенную в пушку. Целимся в мозг. Огонь!». Он говорил, что наркотики — это технологии, но военные контракты — данность. Ты не можешь заниматься наукой и не изгваздаться в этом дерьме, так что вставай, отряхивайся и иди дальше: через десять лет бесплатно подаришь руки тем, кто подорвался на твоих минах.

— Его не слишком любили в ваших кругах.

— Его нигде не любили. Он сосал деньги из бюджета, как медицинские пиявки кровь, и не отказывал себе в еженедельных интервью в программе «Сегодня» на NBC. Такие, как Росс, ризы на себе рвали, лишь бы вставить ему в рот кляп.

Тони откусил от чизбургера и задумчиво прожевал.

— Недурно для метафизического бутерброда.

— Эй, я сделала здесь _холодильник._

— Вы гений, мисс Рашман.

— Полегче, мистер Старк, а то в апельсиновом соке могут оказаться кости.

Соковыжималка плюнула в Тони невесомой апельсиновой мякотью и неестественно беззвучно продолжила терзать огромных размеров апельсин.

— Он-то и познакомил меня с Майей Хансон.

Наташа безжалостно прижала цитрусовую половинку к конусу и со зверским энтузиазмом впилась ногтями в кожуру.

— Сэл говорил, что через несколько лет она заткнёт меня за пояс: сможет лечить рак, а я так и буду строгать один костюм за другим. «Продвинутые технологии, Тони. То есть через пять лет они окажутся на полках супермаркетов. То есть устаревшие». Через два месяца после этого в сети появился первый промо-ролик Мандарина, а Сэла нашли мёртвым у себя дома, с пулей точно между глаз.

Тони со вздохом прислонился к спинке кресла и незрячими глазами уставился на мутное в потустороннем тумане окно Базы.

— Я не спросил Майю, знала ли она об этом. При тех же амбициях, что у меня, но с меньшими деньгами в кармане — я был бы там же, где она.

— Добро не черта характера, — про между прочим заметила Наташа.

— Нет, и я сделал бы крайне дерьмовый жизненный выбор.

— Ты как будто бы напрашиваешься на комплемент, но… — Романофф развела руками, показывая не слишком точную копию кухни на Базе, и пожала плечами. — Вот ты здесь.

— Да, — Тони растянул губы в грустной полуулыбке. — Вот я здесь. А кто-нибудь должен будет рассказать об этом самодовольном засранце Морган.

Наташа промазала мимо следующего апельсина и отложила нож в сторону. Тони крутил в руках крохотную отвёртку и выглядел посреди воссозданной ею Базы неуместно _живым_ : гордый, в нелепой футболке с котиками и абсурдно дорогом пиджаке. Глаза умильного животного сверкали из-за светящегося реактора под тонкой тканью, а в глазах Тони горел дерзкий вызов и манящее, далёкое будущее.

Такие здесь не оставались.

Такие шли вперёд.

Стоило ей об этом подумать, как свет над плитой погас. Схлопнулся в пустоту тяжёлый стол, пропали стулья и будто настоящая в небытие кофеварка. Стены Базы померкли, истлели в ярко-рыжем свечении Камня, испарился паркет под ногами. Они стояли друг напротив друга, залитые тёплым золотым светом. Тони в нелепой футболке, Наташа с косичкой и в спортивном костюме. Позади неё — пристань, та самая, возле Базы. За бескрайним озером… Посмертие? Загробный мир? Дорога назад?

Тони не знал.

— Мне туда?

Наташа кивнула, потеребив край толстовки, и обернулась назад. Крупно вздрогнула, словно услышала громкий хлопок и, тайком утерев скупую слезу, солнечно улыбнулась.

— Тебе пора.

Туман под ногами заклубился, будто в подтверждение её слов, а выше, над головами, громко заревел ветер.

 — А знаешь, что Сэл попросил написать на своём надгробие?

— Заряжаем Вселенную в пушку?

— Нет. «Был вроде как полезен».

Наташа негромко рассмеялась и склонила голову к плечу.

Где-то там, внизу, дождь, получасом ранее нещадно хлеставший по крышам и тротуарам, теперь оседал на одежде и лице противной изморосью. Словно просеянные через решето капли под светом фонарей танцевали под руку с ветром, с деревьев падали жёлто-багровые листья, а на небе не было видно ни одной звезды.

— «Мы любим тебя три тысячи раз». Так написали на твоём.

База засыпала под покровом тумана и моросящего дождя. Отчёты возвышались перед Пеппер как две Пизанские башни, готовые вот-вот опрокинуться и похоронить её под тяжестью нерешённых дел. Департаменты работали, Совет Директоров не спал, контракты заключались. На диване возле, среди десятка подушек спала Морган. В мастерской копались Питер и Харли, по тренировочному залу Роуди гонял новичков…

— «Я на минутку». Не знаю, кто из них счёл это забавным.

Солнце на Земле по-прежнему очерчивало за горизонтом свой полукруг.

— Что говорят в таких ситуациях?

Вместо сотен надгробий с миллионами имён — два.

— До встречи в другой жизни?

Они победили.


End file.
